SISTAR
center|570x570px SISTAR *'Nombre:' SISTAR (씨스타). SI★/SISTAR. **'¿Por qué SISTAR?: '''Sistar proviene de "Sister" (hermana) y "Star" (estrella), refiriéndose al deseo que tienen ellas de ser hermanas en la industria musical y convertirse en grandes estrellas. *'Número de miembros:' 4 chicas. *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'''Debut: 4 de Junio del 2010. *'Color oficial: '''Fucsia. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' STAR1. *'Agencia: Starship Entertainment (Corea) — ''(misma que K.Will, Boyfriend, Mad Clown, Jung Gi Go & Joo Young) **'Sub Agencia: 'LOEN Entertainment (Corea) *'Sub Unidad: Sistar19 Carrera 'Pre Debut' Hyolyn había audicionado dos veces en JYP Entertainment y fue aceptada en su segundo intento. Se tenía previsto que debutaría en un grupo de cinco junto con Jieun (Secret), Min (Miss A) y U-JI (BESTie), sin embargo los planes se arruinaron y esto no se llegó a concretar. Más tarde audicionó en Starship Entertainment y fue aceptada. Soyou era aprendiz en Cube Entertainment y, en un principio, debutaría con 4minute, sin embargo abandonó el grupo antes del debut de éste. Tiempo después audicionó en Starship Entertainment cantando un cover de la canción "On The Road" de Navi. Sistar comenzó sus actividades en grupo a principios de 2010, antes de su debut oficial, participando en una sesión de fotos de la revista Céci Magazine ''en Inglaterra el 19 de marzo de 2010, para la compañía de ropa ''FUBU. También participaron en la promoción de los celulares Samsung's 'Yepp', ''para lo cual, cada una de ellas grabó un comercial. 2010 : ''Push Push, Shady Girl, y How Dare You Sistar comenzó sus actividades de grupo a principios de 2010 con anuncios publicitarios y sesiones de fotos para revistas.El grupo hizo su debut oficial con la canción " Push Push "el 1 de junio de 2010.Sistar tuvo su debut el 4 de junio en Music Bank. El grupo regresó con su segundo single " Shady Girl "el 25 de agosto junto con el vídeo musical. El video contó con la participacion de Kim Heechul miembro de Super Junior. El single fue bien recibido y trazó mucho más alto en las listas de música de Corea de su single debut. El grupo también recibió mucha atención de los medios cuando un fan-cam fue subido a internet, que muestra el grupo de filmación de su actuación en "Sharing Concert "el 28 de agosto. Durante la mitad de una actuacion Bora cayó de repente en el escenario, lo que llevó a los otros miembros a dejar de cantar y ayudarla con la ayuda del personal. thumb El grupo finalmente lanzó su tercer single, " How Dare You "en noviembre. El teaser video musical fue lanzado el 23 de noviembre. "How Dare You" se convirtió en un éxito, ya que barrió las listas de música de Corea en sitios como MelOn , Soribada , insectos ,Monkey3 y Daum Music por lo que es el primer número uno solo de Sistar. El 9 de diciembre, el grupo asistió a los Premios Golden Disk , y ganó el premio "Revelación". El 27 de diciembre, Sistar ganó su primer premio Music Bank con "How Dare You". 2011: So Cool thumb|262px Sistar regresó el 21 de julio con un álbum titulado " So Cool ".''El título de la canción del mismo nombre de inmediato encabezó las listas de música de Corea en su lanzamiento. "So Cool" fue la primera edición de la canción número uno en el Billboard K -POP Top 100 de la carta después del lanzamiento de la carta el 25 de agosto. El 11 de septiembre Sistar ganó su primer premio "Mutizen" en Inkigayo . La coreografia de So Cool tuvo que ser cambiada ya la consideraban no apta para emitirse en programas. '''2012: Alone , Loving U' thumb|170pxA principios de abril se anunció que Sistar iba a emitir su Showcase "So Cool" a nivel mundial en 41 países. Ellas hicieron su reaparición el 12 de abril con un mini-álbum titulado " Alone ", que contiene seis canciones producidas por Brave Brothers .El video fue grabado en Las Vegas , la cancion Alone fue elegida como la cancion mas popular del 2012 , elegida por los mismos idols tambien a sido la cancion mas bailada por los boys groups ya que la coreografia a sido muy llamativa entre ellos Super Junior, PSY ,EXO ,etc. El 11 de junio Starship anunció que Sistar estaría haciendo una reaparición de verano con una pista de baile . Sistar estaría volviendo a entrar en el mercado, mientras que su canción "Alone" todavía estaba en gráficos en vivo. Su regreso fue un mini-álbum titulado " Loving U ". El mini-álbum contenía la canción principal, "Loving U", producido por Doble Sidekick, una nueva canción "Holiday" y remixes de éxitos pasados de los grupos ("Alone", "Ma Boy", "So Cool", "How Dare You "y" Push Push "). Sistar lanzo el video musical de "Loving U" el 28 de junio. Poco después de su lanzamiento, "Loving U" logró un "all-kill", siendo primeras en todas las principales listas de música en línea en Corea del Sur. El video musical fue grabado en Hawaii. 2013: Give It to Me thumb|256px El 3 de junio cuenta de Twitter oficial de Starship Entertainment lanzó un comunicado que el segundo álbum completo de Sistar, Give It To Me se fija para ser lanzado el 11 de junio con una pista del título del mismo nombre. El 5 de junio cuenta de Twitter oficial de Starship Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser del los 4 miembros, diciendo que ellas regresarian con la temetica Moulin Rouge .La canción de Sistar "Give It to Me" alcanzó el número 1 en las 9 cartas de la música dentro de las dos horas de su lanzamiento para anotar un all-kill. Son el número 1 en Melon, Mnet, Olleh Música, Bugs, Soribada, Monkey3, Naver Music, Cyworld Música y Daum Music. Además de las canciones de "The Way You Make Me Melt" y las puntuaciones "Bad Boy" estaban entre el número 1 y 5 en todas las listas.La pista del título, "Give It to Me" también recibió numerosos primer premio en varios espectáculo musical emisiones. 2014: Touch N Move , Sweet & Sour Starship confirmó que SISTAR no colaborara con los productores Brave Brothers y Duble Sidekick y en su lugar se unirá a compositores Rado y Choi Kyu Sung para su nueva canción. Starship también confirmó que el grupo hará su regreso el 21 de julio.El 14 de julio 2014 fue lanzado el primer teaser de su próximo single titulado Touch My Body. El 17 de julio 2014 se lanzó el segundo teaser del Touch My Body.''El 21 de julio 2014 Sistar lanzado oficialmente su tercer mini-álbum, "Touch N Move". "Touch My Body" es la principal pista. SISTAR está de vuelta para la segunda ronda este verano con su nuevo ‘álbum especial’ titulado “Sweet & Sour“, publicado el 26 de agosto. Siguiendo su anterior éxito de verano “Touch My Body“, las chicas están de vuelta con la fresca canción de verano “I Swear” y otra nueva cancion “Hold On Tight“ que son producidas por Duble Sidekick, también cuenta con algunas nuevas mezclas,con el trabajo de House Rulez, la banda indie Glen Check, Reno, DJ Smells, etc, para un giro electrónico en clásicas canciones de SISTAR como Give it to me , Loving U ,Gone around any longer y el mas reciente Touch my body.El video fue grabado en las Islas Saipan. 'Sub Unidad' thumb|276pxSistar19 es una sub unidad del grupo Sistar la cual está formada por dos miembros: Hyolyn y Bora. El “19″ en su nombre representa la edad en que las mujeres maduran; además, representa el sentimiento de inocencia, junto con la incertidumbre que sienten a esta edad. Su objetivo es mostrar estos sentimientos a través de sus letras y su concepto. "'Ma Boy'" fue su single debut, el cual se liberó el 3 de mayo de 2011. El 24 de Diciembre se dijo que Sistar19 se estaba preparando para un regreso en enero. En enero 23 los teasers para el regreso de Sistar19 fueron puestos en libertad Sistar19 lanzó su sinle álbum y el video musical de la canción principal Gone Not Around Any Longer el 30 de enero. Tras su liberación "Gone Not Around Any Longer" rematado todas las listas de música. Se llegó a lo mas alto de Melón y conseguido un certificado perfecto all-kill durante dos semanas consecutivas. Integrantes centre '''Miembros:' Soyou, Bora, Hyorin y Dasom. *Bora (Rapera principal, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hyorin (Lider, Vocalista principal, y Bailarina) * DaSom (Vocalista, Bailarina, y Maknae) *Soyou (Vocalista, y Bailarina) Discografia Álbumes 'Mini Álbumes' Álbum Especial 'Singles' 'Singles Comerciales ' 'Colaboraciones' *Love White - K.Will, Boyfriend. *Pink Romance - K.Will, Boy Friend. *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, missA, ZE:A, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). *Snow Candy - K.Will, Boyfriend. Temas Para Dramas y Peliculas * "I'm Fine" tema para Gloria (2010) Soyou junto a J2 Woo. * "S''aying I Love You" tema para Playful Kiss (2010) Soyou. * "''Who You Are To Me" tema para Man of Honor (2011) Hyorin. * "I Choose To Love You" tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) Hyorin. * "Super Star" para Dream High2 (2012) Hyorin junto a Jiyeon y Ailee. * "Crazy Of You" '' tema para Master's Sun (2013) Hyorin. * "''Just Once" tema para Empress Ki (2013) Soyou. * "Let it Go" tema Principal para Frozen (2013) Hyorin. * "Hello/Goodbye" tema para The Man Who Come From The Stars (2014) Hyorin. * "YaYaYa" tema para Melody of Love (2014) DaSom junto a Kim Tae Hyung . Programas de TV * Hello Baby! Temporada 4 ''(Con Leeteuk de super junior) - (KBSJoy, 2011). * Sistar Midnight in Hong Kong (2014). Conciertos * Femme Fatale (15.09.12) * Sistar Live Concert "S" (12.10.13) * Sistar Live Mini Concert "S" in Hong Kong (02.04.14) Premios Curiosidades *Son una de las 10 Girl's Bands que más ingresos obtuvo junto con: SNSD, 2NE1, F(x) y T-ara. * Su primer premio #1 en programas de musica fue a tan solo 6 meses desde su debut con la cancion "How Dare You". * Lanzado el 25 de Agosto del 2011 Billboard K-pop Hot 100 fueron las primeras en estar en el puesto #1 con la cancion So Cool . *Fueron elegidas "Mujeres del Año" en el 2012 por la revista GQ Corea. * SISTAR ha conseguido establecer el récord de ser el álbum con mas tiempo en el Top de Billboard ‘K-Pop Hot 100‘. el single 'Alone' ha encabezado las listas durante cuatro semanas consecutiva. * Además de lograr un 'all-kill' en las listas musicales más importantes de Corea, se han apoderado de la posición #1 en el Billboard K-pop Hot 100 con "Loving U"'.' *Es uno de los grupos mas esperados para debutar en Japon. * Conocieron Hugh Jackman, cuando se le preguntó si conocía a SISTAR, reconocio a Soyou y le preguntó si podía unirse al grupo como un quinto miembro. Hugh Jackman y SISTAR entonces bailaron "Loving U" y sin faltar, el "Gangnam Style" . *Realizarón el Ost del Videojuego Chronos Sword. *Fueron mencionadas por Lee seung ki como su girl group favorito. * En 2013 Sistar ocupo la posicion 5 de "El mejor Idol Group en la historia del Kpop" . la encuesta fue hecha a un total de 2,300 personas incluyendo grupos rookies, reporteros de entretenimiento, PD de canales musicales, staff de compañias, managers y criticos de la cultura pop. Entre ellos estaban Shinhwa, SNSD, Big Bang, TVXQ, H.O.T., Super Junior ,CNBLUE, 2NE1, Fin K.L. . * En la celebración del tercer aniversario SISTAR, su Fanclub Oficial (STAR1), sus partidarios oficiales (SISTERS), junto con los fanclubs internacionales de SISTAR (Mighty SISTAR y STAR1 EE.UU) recaudaron fondos para para abastecer de agua potable a los niños de África.Los miembros de SISTAR, Hyorin y SoYou hicieron servicio comunitario de 8 días, en un pobre pueblo cerca de Monrovia, que se encuentra en la nación africana occidental de Liberia . *Tuvieron un éxito impresionante con su canción "Give It to Me" lograron un All-Kill a tan solo 2hs del lanzamiento del album ocupando el puesto numero 1 en las 9 listas sur-coreanas. *Jun Matsumoto (Actor Japones) es fan de SISTAR. *Es uno de los grupos mas populares junto con 2NE1 y Girls Generation. * En el año 2013 SISTAR ocupo el 2° lugar como el grupo con mas premios en el año ( incluyendo los de la sub- unidad SISTAR19) El primer lugar lo ocupo EXO. *SISTAR es considerado uno de los grupos con mejor rango vocal en vivo. * Leeteuk a dicho que es muy cercano a Sistar. *SISTAR es cercano a Super Junior, 4minute, BOYFRIEND, SHINee , INFINITE, K.Will, etc * Hyorin canto junto a Stevie Wonder en los premios MAMA 2013. * Conocieron a Paris Hilton , ella se les acerco y les ragalo bolsos de su marca. * Quedo en el Top 10 K-Pop Girl Group que necesitas conocer segun Billboard junto con 2NE1, SNSD,After School, Wonder Girls, etc. * Interpretaron Hush de Miss A. Video * Su nueva cancion TOUCH MY BODY logro un all-kill en las 9 de 10 las listas musicales en menos de 2 horas, el video recibio mas de 1.000.000 de visitas en un dia. * La canción Touch My Body ha mantenido su posición en la cima durante dos semanas consecutivas, la canción se ha desempeñado muy bien en todas las listas principales, pudo ser vista en el primer lugar en importantes listas de música como Melon, Mnet y Olleh Music. * Su album TOUCH N MOVE logro posicionarse en el puesto #8 de Billboard Top 10 World Albums y tambien se posiciono en el #3 de Billboard World Digital Songs con su cancion Touch My Body. * Lograron un All-Kill con la cancion I SWEAR en las 9 de 10 las listas musicales. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Starship Entertainment - Agencia *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - Sistar Google+ *Google+ Oficial *Soyou Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|Sistar - Push Push thumb|right|300px|Sistar - Shady Girl Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KPop